Hey Shrew
by ruddyskin
Summary: Perhaps he's the only one to tame this hot-headed woman. Daryl x Sasha
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

The hopeful, warm spring breeze made it's way through the prison's few windows- through one which Sasha sighed in delight. It was a frigid winter and finally things started to heat up. Unfortunately the cold kept some of the zombies away and since it was fleeting, they'd have to deal with a whole hoard in the future. She shut her eyes for a moment to feel the wind's seduction on her eyelids when there was a light tapping on the bars behind her- as if they were knocking before entering.

Sasha turned around to see Daryl walk towards her and sit on her bed, kicking off his dirty boots and leaving dirt on the floor. "You didn't even wait until I said come in." Sasha folded her arms. "Are you always a shrew?" Daryl teased. Sasha rolled her eyes and sat by him. "We need to get more supplies." He mentioned, laying on his back. Her brown eyes darted to the bit of abs exposed by his shirt that lifted and she quickly looked away. "We should go," she said, getting up and grabbing his hands- pulling him up with all her might. He slowly lifted himself on his own. She was way smaller than he was. "Alright, but you know the drill: stay by me and-" Daryl was cut off by Sasha already leaving.

Daryl quickly followed behind the girl. It wasn't hard to find her, thanks to her huge afro puff she kept in a ponytail. He took out the keys to the SUV, unlocked it and got in the drivers seat. She stood outside the car, arms folded _again_. "Could you get in the car, woman?" Daryl groaned. "I want to drive." Sasha hissed. Daryl shut the door and started up the car. She realized he didn't really fall for her hissy fits so she got in the car, putting his crossbow from her seat onto the dashboard. She put her gun on the dash too. "You can drive when we come back." Daryl waited for the prison gates to open so they could drive through. Rick gave him the nod and they made their way towards the roads.

"Could you smile for once?" Daryl asked, periodically looking over at her. Little did he know, she was looking at him too. "I am smiling." Sasha lied. "It don't sound like it." Daryl tried to focus on the road. "Why do you care?" Sasha yawned, looking out the window. "We're friends, aine it?" Daryl pulled up into a seemingly abandoned neighborhood. "Maybe," Sasha grabbed her gun as Daryl parked. He decided not to respond to that and instead grabbed his crossbow and exited the vehicle. They grabbed some bags and headed to the first house.

"What if a walker's inside? Or a whole bunch?" Sasha was nervous. "We kill them." Daryl said, opening the door. He walked in, aiming his bow. "Shut the door," He ordered. She nodded, shutting the door and locking it. "I'll go check the other rooms. In the mean time, grab some food items." Daryl said, disappearing. Sasha mocked him quietly and opened the pantries, grabbing some canned beans, olives, tomatoes and chilli. "It's clear. I'll check the bathrooms for first aid." She heard Daryl say. She sighed in reassurance. "I'll put this stuff in the car." She responded, putting the full bag on her back. She had to have about 30 cans and a pack of water. She opened the door and closed it when she exited, hustling to the SUV.

As she unloaded her bag she felt something hard and pointy against the back of her head. "If you're playing around, Daryl, I'm gonna kick your ass." She turned around and saw it was not Daryl, but a strange man, eying her items. She looked down the barrel of the gun and froze up. "If you want the stuff, just take them, okay?" Sasha tried to reason. The man grinned and she noticed he had horrible teeth. "Walk forward." He pushed the gun into her forehead. She hissed in discomfort but walked in front of the man slowly, hands behind her head. "_I should make a run for it... where's the walkers when you need them?_" she thought.

Sasha walked passed the house she was in and into a different one where 4 other creepy men stood around. "She's cute for a black girl. Where'd you find this one?" One asked, walking up to her and touching her hair. Sasha hated that shit. "She was leaving a house with some cans. I think she came alone." The initial creeper said. It was silent for a moment, all eyes on her. God, never so badly she wanted Daryl to be here. She didn't like being saved but she was hoping they didn't hurt her _too _badly.

Before she could even finish her thought she was shoved on the carpet and the men began to unzip their pants...


	2. Chapter 2

_Horray! I got my first review :) Thanks. I had a different approach to this story but I will take my time and give y'all quality. I'm stoked to be the first to have a Sasha – based story. So lettuce begin..._

**Chapter Two**

Daryl put the last of 3 first aid kits into his bag, as well as a bottle of hydrogen peroxide. "This was a good loot today, huh, Merle?" He spoke to himself- well, his older brother who was no longer with him. He did this every now and again when he was alone. His hazel eyes shut closed for a moment, trying to stop himself from feeling human. From crying. When he opened them he was back to the younger Dixon we all know and love. He picked up his crossbow from on top of the toilet lid, put the loot bag on his back and headed out the door, down the stairs. "Sash?" Daryl called out. Strangely he heard no reply. "Hey, Sash? You givin' me the cold shoulder again?" He got to the bottom of the stairs and headed to the kitchen. Everything they needed was gone. "I guess she's waitin' on me..." Daryl shrugged and headed towards the door but saw about 10 to 20 Walkers shuffling towards a house down the street through the dining room window.

Daryl raised an eyebrow at this and went to the front door, opening it slowly and exiting. The air was chilly but he dressed warmly in his camouflage jacket. He made it to the car, put the bag in and went to the back seat to see if Sasha was sleeping there by chance. When he saw she wasn't there he began to get worried. "Damn it," Daryl kept looking at the house down the street. "Don't tell me... Damn it!" Daryl cursed but tried to keep his voice down. He was pissed. He got his crossbow and headed towards the future ambushed home.

Of course Sasha wasn't going to go down without a fight. The moment one of the creepers pulled at her pants she slapped his hand away. She took the initiative to run away when the other guys came closer. The moment her running foot hit the ground her hair was grabbed and she was flung towards the floor- hitting the back of her head on the coffee table. "She's feisty, ain't she?" Sasha heard. She clenched her fists so hard she swore her nails dug into the skin of her palms. "I swear to God if you lay a fucking hand on me I'll-" Sasha felt the hardest slap in her life. She spit out blood and tried to hold back tears. "Maybe we should one of the zombies to fuck her," A toothless man said. Sasha was losing hope. She shut her eyes and held her knees. "Did we say curl up into a ball, bitch?" A buff man asked, grabbing her shirt and tearing it off her body like it was nothing. "Stand up." He continued. She got up, shaking. It was cold and she was ashamed. He had cuffs (perhaps he was a cop) and he grabbed her wrist, bonding her to the staircase against her will.

"Guys! Zombies are coming!" A young voice screamed. Sasha's heart nearly dropped into her stomach. "Get your guns, protect the place." The buff man said calmly. "But Boss, we're surrounded. We gotta get outta here!" The toothless man was scared and so was the stinky man who kept staring at Sasha. "You heard what I said." Boss' eyes read complete authority. "Are you really gonna jeopardize survival over some pussy?! LET'S GO!" A man who seemed to be a close friend of his put his hand on Boss' shoulder. Sasha began to cry. "Please get me out of here! Don't leave me to turn! I'll come with you, I'll fuck you, just don't leave me here!" Sasha bawled so hard her brown face began to turn cinnamon red. Boss smirked and kissed her forehead, "I'll come back for you. Either way you're getting fucked." And with that Boss ran off with his group.

Sasha screamed and started to yank her wrist. She heard the moans of the undead just outside the door. She looked around for anything she could use but there was nothing. She was literally topless, bound and ready to die. "I'm so sorry Tyreese," She whispered, dropping to the floor, waiting to become lunch.

Daryl saw a bunch of guys running out the back door of the house into the backyard and hopping over the fences. One guy was limping out and Daryl walked up, grabbed his collar and swung him onto the grass. "Fuck!" The man cursed, glaring at the long haired redneck. "Don't you see we're tryna get the hell outta there?!" He added. Daryl pulled out his pistol and aimed it at the limper. "You seen a black girl with a bad temper around here?" Daryl asked. "We're in a fucking apocalypse and you want to find a jiggaboo to lay down with? Well it _is_ the end of the world..." The man was whipped by the cross bow, leaving a big cut on his cheek. "Hey, hey now. Is that how we treat the disabled? There's one in there but Boss is coming back for her so it's best you don't mess with his shit." Limper spat, holding his bleeding cheek. A zombie spotted them and began shuffling over. "Thanks asshole," Daryl kicked him in the head and ran into the house.

"Sasha! Hey! You in here?!" Daryl called out. Sasha opened her eyes slowly. _I must be dead _she thought. "Sash!" Daryl was tearing the place down, looking behind everything and throwing chairs down. "Daryl!" Sasha tried to scream but she was hoarse. He heard her however, running over swiftly and squatting to see if she was okay. Sasha looked at him with the saddest face and didn't even care that she was half naked. Daryl took notice but that didn't catch his attention as much as her cuffed wrist. _Merle... _He thought. "Fuck, who did this?!" He pulled out a knife. Sasha screamed, "Please don't cut off my hand!" She jumped up and hid it away from him. "I aine gonna cut it off so give me your fucking hand and shut the fuck up for once!" Daryl grabbed her chin, staring her doe eyes down.

Sasha backed down, giving him full access to her hand. "Lean forward," Daryl said. Sasha did what she was told and he ripped out a bobby pin from her hair, causing her to hiss with pain. "Just keep looking out." Daryl put the bobby pin into the keyhole and moved it around. "Just cut it off!" Sasha screamed, seeing the zombies were done snacking on whoever was too slow to run out the house in time and we're shuffling over towards them. Daryl grit his teeth, "Just give me a moment." Sasha screamed, "WALKER BEHIND YOU!" and Daryl turned quickly, stabbing the zombie in the eye. It's body dropped and Daryl resumed. "I'm almost done..." Daryl was sweating. Five were shuffling towards them. "Done." He said. The cuffs dropped to the floor and immediately Sasha ditched him, running outside towards the car. "Damn it." Daryl said to himself, running after her. Quickly he started up the car and they got out of there as quick as they came.

Once they were out of sight of the zombies, Daryl slowed the car down to a stop, pulling into a secluded area. It was cold and he tried not to stare at Sasha's small but cute boobs, hard nipples or toned stomach. It was simply not the time for it. Her afro puff was framing her face nicely- he assumed she lost her scrunchie on the run. "Don't tell Tyreese." Sasha said, looking forward, wiping away the occasional tear. "I ain't." Daryl took off his jacket and gave it to her. Sasha held it in her hands for a moment before looking at him. "Just stop trying to be hard all the time and take my damn jacket. You're welcome." Daryl was looking back at her. "Daryl..." Sasha trailed off. Daryl gave a half smile and began to start the car up again. She put on the jacket. It smelled like dirt, fresh grass and pine.

They were in view of the prison when Sasha whispered, "I'm sorry."

"Me too." Daryl said, holding her hand and rubbing his thumb across her digits. She held it tightly until the gates were opened and Tyreese stood by the car when they pulled up... and he didn't look too pleased.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey y'all, it's been a long while but I'm back. Thanks for the reviews. I'm trying to get back into the groove of things, so without further ado, here is..._

**Chapter 3**

"Where the hell were you two?" Tyreese slammed his fist on the side of the car. Sasha opened the car door and hastily walked off, leaving Daryl to the verbal beating. Daryl grit his teeth, "Bitch..." he said under this breath, opening the car door and stepping out, putting his crossbow behind his back and attempting to walk away like Sasha did. Tyreese wasn't having that. He spun Daryl around and slammed him against the car. Rick always seemed to come up just in time in situations like this, and he did, "Tyreese, calm down. Let Daryl talk." Rick said with caution. "We got into trouble, that's all. Your sister ain't hurt. And I ain't either, thanks for askin'." Daryl felt Tyreese ease up. Eventually he let go and growled, "All right..." he relaxed and walked off, brushing past Rick's shoulder and going inside. Rick looked at Daryl, Daryl looked at Rick. "So what happened?" Rick asked, a smile curled up on his face. "I'll tell you inside. It's finna rain out here and I aine tryna get wet." Daryl smirked. The friends headed into the prison.

Sasha looked out her window, watching the rain patter down. She felt a hand on her shoulder and she swooped around to see it was Bob, with a scrunchie. "I'm guessing that you were looking for one of these?" He said, sitting beside her. She took it, and smiled. "Thanks. Where'd you get this?" Sasha asked, already putting it on. "Beth gave it to me. Everyone noticed your hair, it's pretty hard not to." He chuckled a bit. Sasha just gave a half smile and went back to looking out the window. The rain seemed to be coming down harder. There was a knock. Sasha and Bob turned around to see Maggie and Glenn. "Sorry to interrupt your romantic love session but dinner is served," Maggie smiled with a plate in her hand. Glenn had a plate too. "Thanks for telling us," Bob said, getting up and offering his hand to Sasha. "Bob, I don't-" Sasha was cut off. "You don't what? We were talking way before you met Mr. Johnny Cash over there." Bob sounded a bit mad. Maggie and Glenn looked at each other and quickly left.

"I don't like you like that, you know that. So stop coming on to me and we can stay friends." Sasha stood up. "...Friends? Friends?! Did you fuck him? What the fuck did you guys do that you were gone so long?!" Bob questioned her furiously. "That's none of your fucking concern, you bitter god damned dimwit!" Sasha hissed. They stared each other down. "He isn't one of us. Don't forget how Merle was... if he wasn't dead he'd have us hanging off a tree- danging above some walkers." Bob clenched his fists. "Daryl isn't like that. If you actually got to know him, he's-" again Sasha was cut off. "Does getting to know him involve fucking because I don't roll that way," Bob retorted. "Get out." Sasha was hurt. "I'm telling Tyreese." Bob wouldn't budge. "I said get out." Sasha's skin turn from brown to a cinnamon red as rage built inside of her. "You put everyone in danger just to fuck him. You could have at least wore your own jacket." Bob kept going. Before Bob could blink Sasha slapped the shit out of him, the sound of something popping very loudly echoed through out the prison and if anyone could have guessed they would have thought it was a fire cracker or something.

"Did you hear something?" Carl asked Beth, who was feeding Judith. "No, but let's go see. Just in case." They got up to go investigate.

Sasha was on top of Bob, punching, slapping, scratching him with all her might. They ended up in the middle of the hallway, and Bob was trying to hide his face from her fury. "Sasha, stop!" Carl yelled. Carl knew he couldn't pull Sasha off so he started to call for help. "DAD!" He yelled. The loudness started to make Judith cry and Beth tried to calm her and left the area, hoping the fighting would stop soon. Rick ran up the stairs and pulled Sasha off but she started kicking Bob. "YOU ALCOHOLIC PIECE OF SHIT!" Sasha screamed. "Can someone help me here?!" Rick called out. Carol tried to tell the kids to stop looking because there was a crowd forming. Michonne arrived and pulled out her katana, putting it against Sasha's neck. "I love you like a sister, but you need to calm down right now." Bob touched his face and looked at his hands. Blood. "I bet you wouldn't have hit Daryl like that." Bob said loud enough for Sasha to hear. Sasha was livid, yet looking down at that katana made her humble herself.

"Bob, sober up and go away." Michonne pointed her katana at him. "Shit, you're prolly fucking Rick too, who knows." He walked off to his cell. Hershel shook his head and followed Bob to go tend to his scratches. When Sasha looked to the side, she saw Tyreese standing there. "Let her go," He said to Rick. Rick did what he was told and let told the crowd to dissipate. Soon it was just Sasha and Tyreese standing there alone in the empty hall. "Did you really..." Tyreese began to ask. "No. I almost got raped by a bunch of hillbilly thugs, lost my shirt and Daryl gave his jacket to me. There you go." Sasha glared at him before walking back to her cell. Tyreese followed her. "Would it have been a problem if we did do something?" She folded her arms. "Personally, hell yes. You're my baby sister." Tyreese looked at her with all the care in his eyes. "I know, but I'm not a baby anymore. I'm a grown woman." Sasha looked away from him, tears forming in her eyes. "I can't believe Bob embarrassed me like that," Sasha began to wipe her eyes. Tyreese hugged her tightly. "I'll talk to him. Just get some rest okay? It's been a long day. I love you, sis." He told her as he walked to the door. "Love you too, Ty." Sasha said, watching her brother head in Bob's direction.

Sasha got on her bed and laid on her back, looking up at the ceiling and wondering if everyone else thought that all her and Daryl did was have sex the whole time they were gone. How could people be so... accusing? Sasha laid on her side, bringing the sleeves of his jacket to her nose. _Inhale... exhale... _The earthy smell of Daryl Dixon invigorated her, bringing her to a much needed sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

_Things are **lemon**y fresh in this chapter. So if you are under aged, beware the upcoming sex scene._

**Chapter 5**

Sasha awoke to the sensation of being shook. "Hey Sash, git up," Daryl's voice rang through her ears. Her eyes shot open and she saw Daryl sitting beside her. "Let's go huntin', while the deers are still out grazin. Come on," Daryl smiled. Sasha grit her teeth. She could see by the way it looked outside there was about an hour until sunrise. "Fuck..." She rubbed her eyes. "Ooh let me not bother your cranky ass. I ain't tryna get my ass whooped today, no ma'am." Daryl chuckled. She threw her pillow at him and laid back down and closed her eyes. "Damn it Sash, don't you wanna eat?" Daryl picked her up and put her on her feet. He put a crossbow in her hands. "I found one at a huntin' store near by. Come on," He left the room. Sasha still didn't move. He came back in and grabbed her hand, pulling her out behind him. She low-key smiled at the way they held hands.

The sun was creeping up as they walked through the wilderness. "I can barely see," Sasha said, seeming to be stepping on all the sticks and whatever made noise at that convenient time. "Hush up now, I see somethin'." Daryl said, squatting down behind a tree. "I have to piss," Sasha sighed. "You gon' have to hold it," Daryl began to aim at a beautiful, large buck. "Help me out, aim at it's head." Daryl directed. Sasha rolled her eyes and did what she was told.

"Ready... aim..."

"We're already doing that."  
>"Shut the fuck up."<p>

"You shut the fuck up, don't tell me to shut up."  
>"Fire."<p>

Sasha's arrow missed but Daryl's arrow hit the buck in the eye and it fell over. Daryl ran over and pulled the arrow out of its socket. Sasha felt like throwing up. "Y'all always thinking the hunt is nasty til y'all get to the supermarket." Daryl said. "I swear you act so primitive," Sasha stood away as he tried to pick the deer up. "A little help here would be nice, princess." Daryl said. Sasha stuck her tongue at him and helped him carry the deer back to the prison. It was a bit quiet, the sun was coming up and the purple-pink sky was turning blue. "Sash, you a lesbian?" Daryl asked. "No, why?" Sasha asked. "You just act like you got somethin' against men." Daryl said, putting the deer down. Glenn and Maggie saw them and rolled the gates back so they could bring it inside. "I do. Men are pigs. Disgusting, stupid, arrogant dogs." Sasha said as they put the deer in the kitchen.

"You think I'm a dog?" Daryl asked, playfully frowning. "Yup. A mangy mutt." Sasha chuckled. He barked at her before laughing. They both laughed. "Have you been with a guy before?" Daryl asked, walking back outside. Sasha followed. "What do you mean? Dating, fucked, what?" Sasha saw that they were back in the wilderness again. They both loaded up their crossbows. "Tell me everything," Daryl shrugged, looking around for some more game to kill. "Does it matter?" Sasha asked, spotting a rabbit. She aimed at it. "No but I'm just tryna have a conversation." Daryl said. Sasha missed the rabbit. "Well, yeah, I've dated guys secretly but it didn't go far. Tyreese never allowed it. And the guys who knew about Tyreese never tried to get far with me." Sasha said. "You a virgin or something?" Daryl stopped walking and looked at her. She looked at him. "Why?" Sasha folded her arms. "Conversation." Daryl retorted quickly. "Go have a conversation with someone else," Sasha began to walk away. "I lost my virginity when I was thirteen in my dad's truck. Merle was proud of me but dad whooped my ass." Daryl caught up with her as they walked back to the prison. "Thirteen is way too young," Sasha said, sitting on her bed.

"Shit, I aine think of that at the time. Came in like 5 seconds. Jimmy hat was on the wrong way so it ain't barely glide but it did the job." Daryl sat by her. Sasha laughed, snorted even. Daryl couldn't help but laugh too. She laid down, kicking off her shoes, and stretching out. "Man, you tryna kick me off the bed, huh?" Daryl asked, laying beside her. They stared at each other. "Do you go out with Carol?" Sasha asked. "No. She's just a good friend." Daryl replied. "Good friend as in you two fucked once or something?" She asked. "Good friend like a family member," he replied.

"What about you and Bob?"

"Hell to the nah."

There was silence. Daryl's eyes stared into Sasha's. "What are you looking at?" She asked. Daryl smiled a bit and shook his head before getting up. "Where are you going?" Sasha asked. "Bout to go clean that deer and grill it." Daryl said. "Alright, I need to shower anyway." Sasha began to take off his jacket and forgot she was topless under it. She quickly covered herself up and began blushing. "You don't need to keep hiding yourself from me." He said. "I'm not hiding." She snapped. "Then take it off." Daryl demanded. "I'm not giving you a peep show," Sasha spat. Daryl rolled his eyes and walked over, pulling the jacket off of her. He stared down at her now exposed breasts and felt himself get hard. She felt it on her leg. "You pervert, stop looking at me! And what is that?" She slapped him. He blushed hard. "Ain't nobody tryna look at your mosquito bites." Daryl teased. Sasha reached to slap him again but he pinned her hands behind her. "I bet your dick is a mosquito bite," Sasha hissed. "Your free to come check," he smirked.

Daryl leaned down, taking one of her nipples in his mouth. She tensed up. He sucked on it gently, then a bit harder, causing her to usher a moan. He stopped and looked up at her. "If I let you go, let me do this to you." Daryl looked so serious- like he was a hunter and she was game. "I can't let you..." Sasha bit her bottom lip. "

"Why..."

_Lick_

"Not?"

"You're gonna get me in trouble." Sasha trembled as he shifted his mouth's attention to her other nipple and kneaded the previous breast. He squeezed hard. "Just stay quiet," Daryl started to pry off her jeans. "Daryl, I'm not ready for this," She sat up. Daryl kissed her hard. His lips tasted sweet. "I'll be quick," Daryl pulled her jeans off and tossed them to the floor. Sasha kept looking at the door when Daryl disappeared under the covers. She soon felt a warm, hard yet squishy and wet feeling circle her clit. She shivered at this weird, new sensation. Daryl was squeezing her ass hard. "W- what are you d- doing down there, Dixon?" Sasha trembled. He pulled away just to say, "Take the covers off and find out," before going back down on her. The feeling circled again, dipping inside her and back around her clit. She slowly pulled the covers off, looking at the door a final time. She looked down to see Daryl's tongue flicking her lady bits. It was so new and erotic, yet so shocking and lewd that she was afraid to say anything- not all in fear that someone would walk in but that it would stop.

Daryl took his right hand from under her ass, after giving her cheek one more squeeze. He stopped licking and sucked his index finger. She watched curiously. He stuck his finger inside of her and she tensed up in slight discomfort. "Relax," He said, feeling her walls tighten around his digit. He slid it in and out before going back to licking at her. She slowly reached up to her own breasts, touching them. She started to grind on his face, feeling something growing in the pit of her stomach, but also an itch she couldn't scratch between her legs. "Daryl?" She tried to get his attention. He pulled his finger out and spit on his index and middle fingers, pushing them back inside her. He licked began to lick harder and faster. "Daryl..." She kept saying his name. Soon she couldn't touch her tits anymore, she began to pull at his hair and shove his face deeper into her pussy. "He looked up at her and she caught him watching. She was embarrassed yet so close to this feeling he was bringing her to.

He quickly stopped licking, pulled his fingers out and rubbed her clit rapidly, pulling her close to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck, moaning loud into his ear. He was desperately hard but held back. He could have took her right there and then. Sasha threw her head back in pure ecstasy, shaking against him and holding him tight. Her long brown legs were shaking too. He kissed her passionately then just held her there as she tried to regain herself. "That's what you've been missin'." Daryl said into her ear before getting up. Sasha stared at the floor, trying to breathe. "You were pretty loud. I think we should take this outside next time but you might just draw walkers." Daryl smiled, licking his fingers. "Get out." Sasha threw his jacket at him. "What?" Daryl blinked. "GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" She started throwing things at him. He ran out with the largest boner trying to escape his pants- that he tried to cover with his jacket, of course.

Maggie, Carol and Michonne walked by giving him a weird look. "Hello ladies," Daryl said, speed walking. Sasha could only smile, cuddle into her covers and think.


	5. Chapter 5

_Been uploading back to back. Hope you guys are enjoying :D_

**Chapter 5**

Sasha awoke early the next morning. It was pretty warm so she looked for a tank top and some shorts- putting her hair in a high top bun. She put away her scattered clothes and looked out the window and saw nobody was out yet. "Maybe I can go for a walk," she thought. Her mind began to race, "I hope I don't see Daryl. It was a good time but so embarrassing... I'm not trying to get attached to anyone in this hell on Earth..." She walked out her door, and headed outside, crossbow on her just in case.

Daryl, Tyreese, Michonne and Bob were getting ready to go out looting when they saw Sasha walk into the forest. Bob was staring Daryl down with a scowl but would smile every time he would look his way. "Where is she going?" Tyreese looked over. Before Bob could say anything Michonne kicked him and got in the car. Daryl smiled to himself and got in the car too, but kept looking at her periodically. Tyreese noticed but didn't say anything. "Do you want her to come?" Michonne asked the guys. Rings of "yeah, sure, okay," were heard. Michonne got out of the car and went to go find her.

The silence in the car was intense. "So... we're not gonna talk about what's going on, huh?" Bob asked. "Shut up already," Daryl growled. Bob glared at Daryl and Tyreese sighed. Michonne came back with Sasha and Sasha already had a look of annoyance when she saw Bob looking at her. "Daryl you sit in the front with Michonne." Bob said. "I'm not even gonna argue." Daryl got out and traded spots with Tyreese. Sasha sighed, sitting to the side of her brother and behind Michonne. At least she wasn't in the middle.

The ride was long but eventually they got to a warehouse. They got out and pulled their weapons out of the trunk. Every now and then Daryl would look at Sasha and Sasha would catch him and smile. "Okay, let's hope there's no walkers in here," Michonne said, pulling out her katana. They all readied their weapons and Michonne sliced the lock on the door. The lock dropped with a heavy _plunk_. They opened the door slowly and walked in. It was pretty dark in there except for flickering lights of dying generators. It smelled like wood and mold. There were large multiple shelves that made the place look like a castle full of corridors. Corridors possibly ridden with Walkers. "Let's split up. Sasha with Daryl, and Bob to yourself, Tyreese to yourself and me to myself. Bob, guard the door." Michonne said. "Why does Sasha have to go with Daryl?" Bob folded his arms. Michonne didn't answer him and went to her assigned corridor. Tyreese went to his. Daryl and Sasha went down theirs.

Sasha starting putting things in her bag that she saw as valuable, such as canned food, bottled water, etc. Daryl followed behind her taking first aid kits, ammo and towels. "I think another group of people stayed here. Or used to." Sasha said, speed walking. "Quit walkin' so fast." Daryl said, trying to keep up with her and put things in his bag. "Quit walking so slow," Sasha shot back. Daryl ran in front of her and she ran in front of him. Soon they were racing down the hall when they came to a large door. "What the fuck is this?" Sasha said, seeing this barricaded door. She knocked on it. Nothing. There was only a tiny doggy door. She got on her knees and was about to look through it when Daryl squat beside her and put his hand on her shoulder. "Look through that and you might get bit up," He took an arrow out his cross bow and lift the doggy door with it. A walker poked its head through, causing Sasha to fall back and yelp. "Knife it," he said. "Jesus fucking Christ," she pulled out her pocket knife and stabbed it between the eyes. "How the hell are we gonna get in there?" Sasha started pulling the door. Daryl saw there was a lock. "I can pick it, I ain't sure how long that will take though," he sighed. "Maybe there's a way around it." Sasha suggested.

Bob stood at the door of the warehouse, tapping his feet, walking back and forth. _They've gotta be fucking, they've gotta be fucking. Go look. No don't look. Damn it, catch them in the act! Catch them! _Bob's mind was racing. "Fuck it," Bob went to look for them.

Tyreese ended up in some sort of kitchen. There were pots, pans, spices, hell- even food that was still on the stove that stopped working. "Why the hell would all this be in a warehouse?" Tyreese asked himself as he stocked up. Michonne ended up coming in from another door. "A kitchen? I found some kind of sleeping quarters. I wonder where everyone who was living here went..." Michonne motioned Tyreese to follow her.

Bob caught up with Daryl and Sasha. "Aren't you supposed to be guarding the door?" Sasha asked. Daryl continued to try to find the entrance to the barricade room. They followed Daryl and argued. Soon they came upon another door. "Do Not Open" This door had read. This one had sturdy but old rusty lock. There was also a window. Bob peaked through and saw there was a bunch of loot. "Guys look what I found." Bob pointed out. "Technically you ain't find shit," Daryl said under his breath. "What did you say?" Bob glared at Daryl. "I said you ain't find shit and you ain't shit, boy." Daryl stood his ground. "Stop it." Sasha stood between the both of them. Bob rolled his eyes and opened the door. An alarm shot through the air. "Fuck!" Everyone said in unison except Bob, who was already in the room looting.

Eventually Michonne and Tyreese caught up with Sasha and Daryl. "We gotta get out of here." Michonne said, then noticing Bob with 4 full bags of loot. "I thought I told you to watch the door!" She yelled. "I did watch the door!" Bob yelled back. Soon Daryl, Sasha and Michonne were arguing with Bob and Tyreese started to back up. "Guys... quit fighting and look!" He yelled. A hoard of walkers were coming their way and the only way out was to go through the one-way barricade room...


End file.
